Fading Light
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Miku yang kesepian, bertemu dengan Mikuo yang menghiburnya dan menemaninya hingga ia tak kesepian lagi. Namun kenyataan sudah menggantung di atas kepala mereka, bagaimana mereka menghadapinya? Darimana asal Mikuo sebenarnya? One-shot, complete! RnR please


Stress, ujian diambang pintu tapi aku…..wakh!

Udahlah, fanfic ini dibuat karena terinspirasi oleh lagu Mikuo (bener-bener lagu Mikuo, bukan cover ataupun 'nyuri' lagu Vocaloid lain) dan Miku yang cukup menyentuh

Silahkan tonton PVnya di YouTube, judulnya Hikari (Light) by Hatsune Mikuo dan Miku

Disclaimer: Mikuo itu genderbendernya Miku, kagak jelas punya siapa, Miku sih punya Crypton

* * *

><p><strong>Fading Light<strong>

_Aku tidak ingat kapan semua dimulai. Aku yang seharusnya 'tidak ada' bisa 'lahir' seperti ini._

_Karena aku mendengar tangismu sayup-sayup dari kegelapan._

"_Aku kesepian…," tangismu, memeluk lutut dan meringkuk sendirian._

_Saat itulah aku sadar, aku hadir dan lahir untukmu. _

_Aku lahir untukmu, mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku yang tak seharusnya ada._

IoI

Kesepian, itulah yang selalu dirasakan Miku. Ia adalah suatu program menyanyi yang disebut Vocaloid yang terpasang pada suatu computer. Di dalam computer ia hidup dan menyanyi saat 'master'nya menginginkannya.

Namun, di dalam komputer ini tak ada yang bisa diajak bicara maupun menyanyi bersama.

Ia sering mendengar tentang Vocaloid lain dari masternya, namun nampaknya masternya itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menginstall Vocaloid lain ke komputernya.

Miku melantunkan sebuah lagu sendirian sambil meneteskan air mata yang tak lebih dari sebuah data.

Jika memang ia hanya sebuah program kenapa ia bisa merasa begitu sedih dan kesepian?

Tentu saja ia disayangi oleh masternya begitu pula sebaliknya, namun itu tidak cukup.

Miku ingin seseorang, sesuatu, yang bisa menghiburnya dan menyanyi bersamanya.

"Aku kesepian..," tangis Miku, memeluk lututnya dan menangis dalam kegelapan.

"Miku…."

Miku terkejut saat seseorang atau sesuatu muncul di depannya, di dalam kegelapan. Tangannya yang tampak sedikit terpecah-pecah dan tembus pandang mengusap kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Siapa…?" tanya Miku, terkejut namun tidak takut.

Sosok yang berbentuk seperti pemuda seumurannya dengan rambut teal pendek dan mengenakan seragam Vocaloid yang sama dengannya itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ada untuk menemanimu," jawabnya.

Tak ada keraguan lagi di mata Miku, ia segera memeluk pemuda itu dan menangis di dadanya, sementara pemuda itu memeluk Miku dan menenangkannya dengan lembut.

Akhirnya, Miku tidak sendirian lagi.

Harapannya sudah terkabul.

IoI

_Dengan tanganku yang tak nyata, aku menggenggam tanganmu yang hangat. Meski tubuh ini tak nyata, aku bahagia aku bisa bersanding bersamamu._

_Bersama kita nyanyikan lagu. Bersama kita tertawa, senyummu lebih berharga melebihi semuanya._

IoI

"Mikuo, itu namamu," kata Miku, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil pemuda yang seperti kembarannya itu karena ternyata pemuda itu tak memiliki nama.

"Mikuo…," pemuda itu menggumam, ia suka bagaimana nama itu terdengar terutama bila diucapkan Miku.

Miku senang Mikuo menyukainya. Ia menoleh ke atas, melihat berbagai display aplikasi yang melayang di atas kepala mereka.

Kenapa Miku tak bisa menemukan aplikasi Mikuo?

Mikuo datang darimana?

Mikuo hanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya, Miku hanya bisa tersenyum balik, ia tak tega ingin bertanya juga takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan.

"_Unknown System," _alarm error berbunyi sayup-sayup di kejauhan, namun Mikuo dan Miku tak memperdulikannya.

"Mari kita bernyanyi bersama," kata Miku, menarik tangan Mikuo. Dengan senang hati, Mikuo menggenggam balik tangan Miku dan mengikuti gadis berambut teal itu.

'Maaf ya,' gumamnya pelan, melihat Miku yang terlihat senang dengan pilu.

IoI

_Bersama denganmu sungguh menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan saat aku berada di kegelapan. Tawamu begitu hangat, nyanyianmu begitu lembut. Meski tanganku sering terpecah dan nyata, itu tak menghentikanmu untuk terus berusaha menggapaimu. Bagiku kau adalah segalanya._

_Tapi maaf, aku tahu aku tidak pantas mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan ini._

IoI

Menyanyi bersama, bersendau gurau, atau hanya duduk berdampingan, Miku kini tak terpisahkan dari Mikuo. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajah gadis teal itu, sementara Mikuo terus tersenyum pada Miku.

"Ah, aku sudah buat lagu baru lho," kata Mikuo.

"Benarkah? Mana?" tanya Miku. Mikuo segera memunculkan secari dokumen teks di tangannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Miku. Miku membacanya dengan mata berbinar.

Lagu yang indah.

"Kita nyanyikan bersama ya," kata Miku. Mikuo mengangguk dan keduanya tersenyum.

"_Unknow System,"_ alarm itu terus berdenging di atas kepala mereka, tapi tak ada satupun yang mau memperdulikannya, menolak kenyataan dan berusaha menghargai waktu kebersamaan mereka sekarang.

IoI

_Aku tahu, kau mulai sadar tentang diriku. Melihat ketakutan di wajahmu karena takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku, membuatku merasa bersalah. Andai aku tidak seperti ini…_

_Tapi, seperti ini pun aku bahagia, karena aku terlahir untukmu…_

_Bila kau tak bisa tidur maka aku akan terus berada di sampingmu…_

_Bila matamu menampakkan rasa khawatir maka lihatlah hanya padaku…_

IoI

Miku tak merasa bisa lebih bahagia saat Mikuo bersamanya. Rasanya seperti kepingan puzzle yang mencocokkan satu sama lain, mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain.

Namun perlahan ia sadar, bahwa mungkin semuanya ini tak akan berakhir manis.

Kenyataan yang kejam seperti menari-nari di pelupuk matanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa? Apa salah mereka hingga tak bisa bersama?

Yang Miku inginkan hanyalah Mikuo, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Miku?"

Miku menoleh pada Mikuo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Miku tersenyum padanya, meski terlihat pilu, Mikuo tampaknya masih khawatir.

Miku pun bangkit dan mulai menyanyikan sepotong lagu, nyanyian selalu bisa membuat Mikuo tersenyum. Selama Miku menyanyi, ia pun ikut tersenyum melihat Mikuo tersenyum padanya.

Biarlah, waktu berhenti seperti ini.

Miku ingin ia bisa terus bersama Mikuo seperti ini.

Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang begitu hangat di dalam dadanya.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan "cinta"?

IoI

_Nyanyian yang kau nyanyikan untukku, selalu kusimpan di dalam hatiku sebaik yang kubisa. Kau begitu berharga, kaulah segalanya._

_Tapi, maaf…aku…_

IoI

"Miku, kau kelihatan pucat," kata Mikuo, dengan khawatir ia membela pipi Miku yang mulai kehilangan ronanya.

Miku hanya tersenyum padanya, "Ah tidak, aku sehat-sehat saja kok," kata Miku dengan suara agak serak.

Mikuo hanya terdiam dan tersenyum balik namun pilu.

Apakah…akhirnya?

Ia menoleh ke atas, dimana suara alarm semakin kencang, menandakan waktunya semakin sedikit. Bila ia terus tinggal ia hanya akan menyakiti Miku saja.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus terlahir seperti ini?

Miku terkejut saat Mikuo menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Mikuo membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Miku, berusaha menahan tangis yang terancam pecah dari matanya.

"Mikuo…," gumam Miku, dengan lembut mememluk Mikuo balik.

Kenapa kenyataan begitu kejam pada mereka?

IoI

_Saat aku duduk berdampingan denganmu, merasakan hangat tubuhku, aku merasa semua harapanku sudah terkabul._

_Aku selalu bermimpi saat aku tidur, aku bisa berada di dunia dimana aku dan kamu bisa hidup bersama…_

_Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi…_

IoI

"MIKUO!" pekik Miku, matanya membelalak saat tangan Mikuo perlahan pecah menjadi data dan mulai menghilang.

Mikuo dan Miku menoleh ke atas, melihat master mereka sedang sibuk membersihkan tempat tinggal mereka, komputer dimana mereka berada.

Dan yang sedang dibersihkan adalah…

Mikuo tersenyum pilu, ternyata memang sudah saatnya.

"Mikuo! Tidak!" pekik Miku, air mata bercucuran dari matanya yang berwarna teal. Mikuo tak tega melihatnya, namun ia tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang harus terjadi.

"Maaf," kata Mikuo. Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau sendirian lagi!" pekik Miku, kesal juga sedih dengan kenyataan yang begitu kejam.

"Jangan lupa Miku, meskipun kita terpisah kita masih berhubungan dengan satu sama lain," hibur Mikuo lembut, memancarkan secercah cahaya dari jari tangannya yang mulai menghilang. Cahaya itu tersambung pada Miku yang kini berhenti menangis namun masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Mikuo harus pergi.

"Mikuo…," gumam Miku, mencoba menahan tangis namun air mata tetap jatuh dari matanya.

Mikuo memandangnya dengan pilu, dengan segenap hati ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, yang terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih…," ucapnya.

Miku menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku…kau pun sadar bukan, bahwa aku hanyalah 'sebuah program error' yang muncul karena aplikasimu terkena virus," kata Mikuo, akhirnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Miku hanya memejamkan matanya. Selama ini mereka sudah sadar, Miku tahu, Mikuo pun tahu bahwa Miku sudah tahu, tapi tak ada yang pernah menyinggungnya. Karena takut akan kenyataan yang akan menanti mereka, namun kini kenyataan itu sudah datang tanpa bisa ditolak lagi keberadaannya.

Andai ia adalah sebuah aplikasi utuh, andai ia tidak seperti ini. Cukup dengan hidup saja, ia sudah menggerogoti hidup Miku tanpa Miku sendiri sadari.

Padahal ia begitu menyayangi Miku, lebih dari apapun. Tak terbesit sedikit pun niat untuk menyakiti gadis itu.

"Bila aku terus berada di sampingmu, kau akan…," Mikuo tak sanggup mengatakannya, ia tak kuasa membayangkan Miku terkikis sedikit demi sedikit karena dirinya.

Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku…," Miku terdiam saat Mikuo menaruh satu telunjuk di depan bibirnya, membuatnya diam.

Andai ia adalah sebuah aplikasi utuh, tapi bila ia adalah aplikasi utuh tak mungkin ia bisa bersanding dengan Miku begitu dekatnya…ia bisa mengenal Miku, menyanyi bersamanya.

Memang semuanya hanya berlangsung sebentar tapi…

"Tapi, aku bahagia. Karena aku terlahir untukmu, jangan lupakan aku," kata Mikuo, tersenyum namun dengan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Miku berusaha meraih Mikuo yang semakin memudar, begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan, begitu banyak yang ia ingin sampaikan namun tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan hanya tangis yang mewakili isi hatinya.

Mikuo memeluknya dengan lembut, pelukan terakhir sementara ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai terpecah dan menghilang kembali ke ketiadaan.

"Terima kasih, Miku…," gumamnya, dengan suara yang terdengar begitu jauh.

Miku tercekat, berusaha melihat Mikuo untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku…cinta padamu…," ucap Mikuo sebelum akhirnya ia terpecah dan menghilang, meninggalkan Miku yang terkejut dan berusaha menggapainya namun hanya dapat memeluk angin kosong.

Air mata terus berjatuhan dari mata Miku, tak bisa dihentikan.

"Aku juga…cinta padamu…Mikuo…," gumam Miku, berlutut di lantai.

Miku terkejut saat ia merasakan seseorang membelai kepalanya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya berharap Mikuo masih berada di sana namun ia hanya melihat tempat kosong.

Mikuo…

Miku kini kembali sendirian, hanya dengan kenangan Mikuo bersamanya yang menemani dirinya saat ini.

Fin

* * *

><p>Wow, sad end.<p>

Aku yg nulis aja pengen nangis euy

Review ya!


End file.
